Lost Girl
by artemis-sunset
Summary: Where ever there is Peter Pan, there is a Wendy..
1. Jane

__**A/N: For people who may be confused or whatever, **_Italicized **is flashbacks.**_**Enjoy! **

_"All children grow up, all except one." Jane closed the book silently, looking over at her little brother fast asleep. Leaning over she kissed his forehead and shut off the nightstand lamp and switching on his nightlight. _

_ She walked back to her room, sore and tired from working all day, she looked in her mirror combing out her hair, _

_ "That was a lovely story." A voice said from behind her. She turned around to see a boy no older than 18, leaning against her open balcony window frame. He was in raggedy clothes, he sounded British. _

_ "W-Who are you? How did you get in here?" She demanded, _

_ "I'm no one special, it's just I heard you reading and the way you tell a story; it's just breathtaking." He said, walking towards her. _

_ "That still doesn't explain how you got in here." She said moving away from him toward the door. _

_ "Oh, I flew in of course." He smiled. _

_ "People can't fly." _

_ "Well I'm not most people. And neither are you." Jane's back hit the door, as she reached for the handle ripping the door open to run. But he was right in front of her. She swung her hand to hit him but he caught it. _

_ "You've got fire, I like fire." He smiled darkly, _

_ "Who. Are. You." _

_ "Peter. Peter Pan."_

* * *

Peter tossed Henry an apple, Henry just let it fall to the floor. "I don't like apples."

"Who doesn't like apples?"

"It's a family thing."

"Well don't worry, they're not for eating. It's for a game, a very fun game." Pan pointed a loaded crossbow at Henry, "I call it target practice."

Pan placed the apple on top of Felix's head, handing the crossbow to Henry, the arrow tip dipped in dream shade. The rest of the boys gathered around chanting 'shoot'. Henry looked around they were all chanting, Peter standing in the middle waiting to see what Henry would do. He looked over to see one of the boys not paying attention to the "fun" and sharpening arrows.

"You won't hit him; trust yourself, it's exhilarating." Peter encouraged as Henry took aim at Felix's head. The chanting stopped; as Henry was about to fire he turned at shot at Pan, who caught the arrow like it was nothing. "I told you it was exhilarating, come on I have something to show you." He said leading Henry to a tree stump.

"You're missing all the fun." Felix said, sitting down next to the lost boy sharpening the arrows. There was no answer and just continued. "Ooooh, the silent treatment, aren't you a little old for that, Wendy-bird." The sharpening stopped, as Felix got up and left. She looked over at Peter and Henry sitting on the log, knowing what Pan was telling him.

* * *

_ "You're a story book character." Jane said, as Pan backed her back into her room, shutting and locking the door. _

_ "In your world, but I am very much real." He smiled as she pulled her hand away. _

_ "What do you want?" _

_ "I need someone with imagination, charisma, someone who believes in fairy tales; a story teller if you will." He explained, lying on her bed. _

_ "I don't believe in fairy tales." Jane said, _

_ "But you do want one." He said getting up and walking toward her, "See I've been watching you for a long time, Jane Darling and I like what I see." He walked around her eyeing her down. She moved with him, keeping him in eye sight. _

_ "What exactly do you know about me that isn't my name and my affinity for fiction?" _

_ "I know that you want to be a writer, you love the color blue. Your father left when you were six, your mother spends half the night getting drunk and not giving a rat's ass about you and your brother. You grew up so fast that you don't even remember what it was like to be a child. I can fix that." He said standing in front of her. Jane looked at him, she didn't know if she wanted to punch him or cry. No one knew that much about her and no one should. _

_ "How?" _

_ "I can take you away from here. To a place were imagination runs wild and your dreams are reality." Pan explained, _

_ "Neverland? Second star to the right and straight on till morning? Yeah, right." She rolled her eyes, not wanting to play his game. _

_ "You'll have a family, me and my lost boys. No one will hurt you there." Pan persuaded, a tear slipped out of her eye. She didn't say anything, she didn't need to they both knew her answer. _

_ "I can see you need some time to think this threw. I'll be back tomorrow night." Before she could say anything, he was gone. _

_ The next night, Jane sat in her room, looking at a picture of her and her 5 year old brother in a park. It was one of the few happy moments in her life, little did her brother know that his life was about to change. She didn't hear the window open, but she knew he was there watching her. Jane turned around with tears in her eyes; she felt his rough callused thumb wipe the tears away. _

_ "Don't cry Wendy-bird." _

_ "What did you call me?" She looked up at him, _

_ "Wendy-bird, Wendy is your middle name right? I thought it was nice." She swatted his hand away, "Don't think you can come in here, all hot and mysterious giving me nicknames and offering me a coward's deal for an easy way out." _

_ "A coward's deal? Jane this is about your happiness for you to have your happily ever after." Pan said, sounding slightly hurt that she would accuse him of such things. _

_ "My happily ever after? In Neverland, with you?" _

_ "Exactly." He smiled, she scoffed turning away from him. He came behind her, whispering in her ear. "Forget them Jane, forget them all, come with me where you'll never, never have to worry about grown up things again." His voice sent chills down her spine and something inside her trusted him. She turned to him, getting lost in his eyes. _

_ "Never is an awfully long time." He smiled as he offered her his hand. She took it without hesitation as they flew off into the night._

* * *

Henry sat on the log looking at the picture of himself that Pan showed him. "I'm guessing by that look on your face, that he told you." Henry turned around to see a girl, 17 years old, tan skin, black hair that went blond half way down. "You're a girl." Henry said,

"Very good," She joked smiling, "I thought Pan only took boys." Henry asked,

"That's what I thought too." She said, taking her hood down and sitting next to him, offering him an apple. "I promise you, it's not poisoned." She laughed, but Henry just shook his head, she shrugged taking a bite out of it.

"Are you Wendy?" Henry asked,

"Wendy? God, no! She was annoying, cried a lot. No, I'm Jane. Although Wendy is my middle name and my last name is Darling, the irony of that." She said taking another bite of the apple. "You know he's right you know." She said, taking another bite.

"About what?"

"You, being the truest believer. You can bring magic back, hell, you made the pixie dust work, that's gotta count for something."

"He told me I can save everyone."

"Oh what, he told you that b.s. story about how he believes you'll save magic?" Jane said,

"What you don't believe it?"

"Oh no, I believe it. But the real question is, do you?" Jane said, walking away leaving him with his thoughts.

Jane sat staring at the fire, everyone else was asleep. She couldn't sleep, her mind was wondering again.

"It's late Jane, come back to bed." Peter said groggily from behind her. Jane just continued to stare into the flames.

"What are you planning on doing with Henry?" She asked not looking up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean." She stood in front of him, "I swear to God Peter, if you hurt him-"

"You'll what? Kill me? You've tried that, remember how that turned out? You don't worry that pretty little head of yours about Henry." Peter explained.

"What about his family? They'll come for him, and now Baelfire is on the island-"

"I told you I've handled it. You still don't get it, do you? This is _my _game._ I _make the rules, and everything is falling into place."

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it, I love love love Peter Pan on OUAT. Not only is he hot, the actor is brilliant and is such a awesome villain I honestly got chills from the Nasty Habits episode. But yeah, I liked the idea of having Wendy in Neverland and they didn't really do it, so this is what became of that in my head. So hope you liked it, review with your likes/gripes/words and wisdom. **


	2. Do You Hear What I Hear?

Jane walked through the dark forest, Pan had sent her to scout where Emma was from the camp. They had gotten to Baelfire's cave, which was still a nights walk from the camp. As she walked through the brush she came to a clearing to see Felix laid out on the floor. She took her canteen of water, pouring it on his face.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty." Felix jumped up, looking around, "Where is he?"

"Who?"

"Baelfire."

"You lost him? Oh, Pan's going to have a field day with you." She said, "He knows his way around the island, he'll be after Henry."

"Then we have to stop him." Felix said,

"I'll deal with Baelfire, you go to the camp, Emma is at the cave." Jane explained as Felix went back to the camp. Jane saw Neal's footprints and followed them toward the front of the compound. She was good at tracking and caught up with him quickly.

"I wouldn't take another step if I were you." She said, pointing her arrow at Neal's back.

"You always were a good shot, Jane." Neal said, turning around with his hands up.

"Oh good, you remember me." She smiled,

"You always were Pan's favorite," Neal commented, Jane glared at him, "You won't find him."

"What makes you think I'm here for the truest believer?"

"He's your son, that's that only reason you would come back here. How did you get here? The shadow?" Jane said, Neal slowly put his hands down. Jane lowered her bow. "I'm not going to kill you."

"Why?"

"Cause Pan will want the honor of doing it himself; he'll make a big show of it."

"You're letting me go? Just like that."

"Just like that. Let's just say, I've got my own priorities as of late." She smiled, walking back into the jungle. When Jane got back to the camp, it was quite, and Pan stood frozen in the middle of the camp."Well, well, isn't this a sight. The great and powerful Peter Pan helpless against a little squid ink."

"What did you do Jane?!"

"Oh, I didn't do anything, I was merely scouting the forest doing my job. I see the Dark One and Baelfire got the best of you." She motioned to his predicament.

"No one gets the best of me!"

"Oh I can see that." She smiled, walking closer to him. "You know I like seeing you like this, powerless and vulnerable. I quite like this."

"You led them here!"

"They already knew! It's frustrating isn't it, not knowing what the other person is thinking. Well let me give you a clue." Jane got right up in his face, "I'm not your play thing anymore." Just as that sunk into Pan's head, the squid ink wore off and Pan's hand that up and frozen, flew straight into Jane's cheek sending her to the ground. Pan walked over, grabbing her by the throat.

"How many times do I have to tell you, sweetheart? _I _make the rules, you are what I say you are. You've stayed alive this long because I have allowed it. Don't think you're special because you've got a pretty face and I fancied you. This is my world, _my _game and if you think for one second that you aren't as disposable as the rest then you are sorely mistaken." Peter released Jane's neck as she fell to the forest floor gasping for air.

"You're a monster!" Jane screamed, her voice hoarse. Pan kneeled down grabbing her chin in his hand.

"It's about time you realized that, Wendy-Bird." He released her as the rest of the lost boys began to wake up, they all left to go after Henry. Leaving Jane on the ground crying.

* * *

Pan had moved Neal to another side of the island, taking an unconscious Henry back to the camp. When he arrived Jane was still there, "Are you ready to grow up and not act like a child."

She laughed at the irony in his words, "I would _love_ to grow up." She glared at him when Henry started to awaken.

"What happened?" Henry asked groggily,

"You fell asleep, but don't worry it was just a little catnap; but the night's still young." Pan said, looking back at the rest of the boys dancing around the fire.

"Wait, I remember my dad, when I was asleep I could have sworn I heard him calling for me." Henry explained,

"Really?" Pan said with a fake sense of caring.

"It must have been a dream." Henry's eyes dropped,

"How can you be sure?"

"Cause my dad is dead." Henry explained, Jane looked over at them, she desperately wanted to tell Henry he was wrong, that his father was alive and coming for him, to not fall into Pan's game. But for some reason she couldn't.

"I'm sorry Henry. It makes sense to dream about the things we've lost and the things we hope for. Like your father being alive or your mother coming to find you; but eventually, you find new things to dream about and when _you_ do they'll start to come true." Pan said, Henry looked up at him.

"How do you know?"

"Cause that's what I did, and now you're here. Neverland used to be a place where new dreams were born. You can bring that magic back Henry, and we can be your family." Pan told him, Jane scoffed at the b.s. Pan was telling him about having a family. With him. It was the same thing he told her so long ago, and she thought things would be different, and they were for a while.

She saw Henry smile at Pan, and she knew he was a goner. "I'd like to play a song, a song for our guest of honor, Henry." Pan walked to the center of the circle with his pan flute and started playing. Jane knew now that Henry would hear the song, but for the first time in a long time, she heard it too. She looked up at Pan, who was looking right at her. She saw Henry start to dance with the other boys, "You can hear the now can't you?" Pan asked, she wasn't sure if he was asking Henry or her.

"Yeah!" Henry said, jumping around with the boys. Peter walked over to her, holding his hand out, "May I have this dance, milady?" The song still effecting her, Jane took his hand as Peter lead her to the circle and Henry grabbed her hand pulling her in as Pan and Felix watched from the middle.

The board was reset and Pan was in control, and Jane felt like she belonged.

**A/N: Holy mother of god, that went to a dark place. I think this is the twisted psychopath side of me that has a weird attraction to villans but I've said it before and I'll say it again, evil Peter Pan is sexy! I don't care who you are! **

** Anyway, so Jane and Peter have some tension and she heard Peter's song, what does it mean?! And what do you think Jane is planning? **

** Review with likes/grips/comments/concerns/quarrels and quims and other Q words. **


	3. A Kiss

Henry sat at the camp, watching the rest of the lost boys climb ropes. He was startled by a jab to the shoulder. "Ow!" He turned to see one of the lost boys with a spear in his hand.

"So you're the kid Pan has been looking for all this time?" He scoffed, pointing the spear at Henry, inching it closer.

"Ask him," Henry said, the boy swung the spear at his stomach, "Stop it!" Henry yelled, everyone went quiet.

"If you can't take this?" The boy poked him in the chest, "How are you gonna handle what Pan has in store for you?" Henry looked at the floor, seeing a stick; the boy motioned for him to pick it up, flipping the spear around and lunged at Henry. Knowing how to sword fight Henry was able to fight back.

"Not bad." Pan said appearing next to a tree, "But wouldn't it be fun if you had real swords?"

"I-I've never used a real sword." Henry said,

"It's easy, this is Neverland. And you have the heart of the truest believer, you can use whatever you want." Peter explained, "You just need to believe, Henry." Pan held up his hand holding the stick, "Just close your eyes and believe you're holding a real sword." He said in his ear.

Henry listened, and just like that a real sword appeared in his hand. Pan and the boys looked in awe, "Well what are you waiting for? Go on!" Pan encouraged, Henry lunged at the boy now just with his spear, aggressively attacking him, feeding off the energy Pan and the other lost boys were giving him. The boys chanting, Pan yelling along with them, "Come on, come on Henry!"

Henry sliced the spear into pieces, and with one swipe of the sword, Henry sliced his face. "I'm sorry! It was an accident!" Henry apologized, dropping the sword.

"Henry, don't you know the best thing about being a lost boy?" Peter picked up the sword feeling it in his hand, "You never have to apologize." Pan handed him the sword, Henry accepted it, the boys cheering and Henry relishing in that glory.

As the boys were off celebrating with Henry showing off his skills; Jane sat by the fire, mending some clothes. Peter walked by not even looking up at him, handed him a vest. "Ah! Thank you, sweetheart." He rubbed her hair, like she was a pet. She just ignored him.

"I saw what you did today, with Henry." She commented,

"Isn't it amazing? Everything is going to plan." Peter said tossing off his old vest and putting on the new one. Jane just kept doing her work, Peter noticed she was off, she was quiet.

"What's wrong?" He asked, Jane laughed, almost catching the fake sincerity in his voice.

"Nothing." She said flatly, snapping the string.

"I know you better than anyone, Jane, I know you're up to something."

"Am I? I'm sure you have a million other things on your plate like Baelfire on the island and Emma getting closer to the camp every day. So let me ease your mind, and tell you that I'm being a good little lost girl." Her smile fake, the sarcasm dripping in her voice, and Pan just walked away.

* * *

Pan had left the camp to track Hook and Charming, Jane coming back from a watch, saw Henry admiring his sword. "Nice craftsmanship, did you think that up yourself?" She teased, sitting down on the log with him.

"Yea, I did actually. I actually did it, I believed and it happened." Henry said still in awe.

"That's what Neverland does Henry, it's where dream become reality. And you're the truest believer," She said pointing at his heart, "Your dreams are magic."

"I thought all dreams were magic." Henry said,

"Only the ones that come true."

"Is that why you came to here?" Henry asked, Jane looked at him then to the floor, her hand drifting to fiddle with her necklace.

"I ran from a nightmare." That was all Jane answered.

"What's that?" Henry asked, looked at her necklace, Jane pulled out the chain to reveal an acorn.

"An acorn?" Henry asked.

"It's a kiss." Jane replied as-a-matter-of-factly.

"It's an acorn."

"Well yea, I know it's an acorn. But it was a gift from someone I cared about."

"Pan?" Henry said, Jane looked at him, "What makes you say that?" She tucked the necklace back under her shirt.

"I've seen you guys, there's something there."

"And how would you know? You're a kid."

" Have you seen my family, true love is our motto." Henry said, Jane just laughed,

"It's complicated." Was all she said,

"That wasn't a no."

"And it wasn't a yes, either!" She said, standing taking her bow out from behind her. "Now, let's see how good you are with that sword under pressure." She said, quick firing her bow, nearly nicking Henry in the face. The rest of the boys stopped what they were doing, gathering around. Henry swung his sword at Jane's arms, she backed away firing another arrow. Henry moved out of the way, he was fast but Jane was faster.

Henry swung again, this time Jane blocked with her bow, dropping down swinging her foot around knocking Henry to his feet; she pulled a dagger from her boot. Ducking and dodging Henry's swings, she moved behind him, tripping him, Henry swung blindly, nicking Jane across the cheek. Not noticing, Jane swung at his legs making him fall, Henry lost grip of the sword it flew up Jane caught it pointing the sword and the dagger at Henry's throat. For a moment, Henry thought she would kill him, but Jane only smiled dropping the sword and holding out her hand.

"Not bad for the grandson of a Prince." She smiled rustling his hair.

"You're bleeding." Henry said, Jane looked a small trickle of blood ran from the cut on her face.

"Oh, it's nothing, believe me I've had worse." She smiled, cheering Henry on with the boys.

* * *

Later than night, when the camp was asleep. Jane couldn't sleep, she'd wondered walking in the forest when she came to a clearing that lead to a cave that led out into the bay. Dead Man's Cave. Her favorite hiding spot, and not just hers.

* * *

_Jane ran through the woods as fast as her legs could carry her. She was still learning her way around the island, trying to get to an open tree truck to hide, she found her way to a cave. Seeming like a good place to hide, she wondered inside. It wasn't very dark, there were holes in the ceiling letting in light, a light stream of water flowed from the forest feeding into the bay. "Where am I?" She said to herself, her voice echoing._

_ "Dead Man's Cave." A voice said from behind her, she jumped looked around to see Peter, sitting on a rock. "Found you." He smiled that dark smile that sent chills up Jane's spine. _

_ "You didn't even give me a chance to hide." Jane said, _

_ "I gave you plenty of time." Peter countered, "So what now?" Jane asked, _

_ "I get a prize." Peter smiled._

_ "For what?"_

_ "Winning the game, you have to give me something." _

_ "What do you want?" Jane asked, confused as to why he would want something from her. She didn't bring anything with her when she left. She'd been in Neverland only a few days, or was it weeks? She couldn't remember, time flew by here. _

_ "What can you give me?" Peter asked, Jane thought for a moment, throwing caution to the wind. _

_ "A kiss." Jane's face getting hot, _

_ "What?" _

_ "A kiss, don't you know what that is?" Peter just shrugged, he honestly didn't know. Jane couldn't just go over and kiss him, so she got clever, she fished in her shirt pocket and found a thimble. He looked it over, not really amused by her gift. _

_ "It's usually shared by two people, but it's whatever." She said, Peter looked around, seeing a small acorn on the ground near the edge of the cave. He quickly placed it in her hand, Jane accepted it, holding it as she walked around the cave. _

_ "Do you like it here, with me and the boys?" Peter asked, _

_ "Yeah, no parents, no rules, we can do whatever we want." Jane said, standing in a sunbeam. "_

_I like this place, it's quiet." _

_ "Then it's yours." Peter said, _

_ "You're giving me a cave?" _

_ "Why not? No rules." He smiled walking over to her getting so close, Jane thought he might kiss her. "Your it!" Peter laughed, running off into the forest. "Peter!" Jane laughed after him._

* * *

Jane sat in Dead Man's Cave, listening to the water flow against the rocks. This used to be her favorite spot on the whole island. Now it's just a memory.

"Cat got your tongue?" She didn't turn around, not anymore.

"What do you want?" Jane said, fiddling with her necklace.

"What are you doing way out here?" Pan asked, kicking a rock into the stream.

"Trying to get some peace and quiet but I see that failed." She said, throwing s pebble. Peter came next to her and saw the cut on her face.

"What happened?"

"Fight." She answered quickly.

"Who did this to you?" His hand went to touch her face, but she moved away.

"Don't worry about it."

"Jane. Who. Did. This. To. You."

"Henry! Your precious truest beliver! We were messing with the swords and he cut me! There happy? And what do you care?" Jane stood facing Pan waiting for his answer, he had none.

"That's what I thought." She said, turning to leave when Pan appeared in front of her, "Don't turn your back on me, Jane!" He yelled at her,

"I should have turned my back on you ages ago!" She yelled right back, she wasn't scared of him. Pan didn't flinch, not physically, but Jane saw it in his eyes. That threw him off. "After all this time, you still don't trust me. After everything we've been throught, the things I've sacrificed for you!"

"What did you possible sacrifice?" Pan said, laughing,

"Everything! My life, my family, everything to be with you!"

"You did sacrifice that, sweetheart, you gave it up. I gave you a deal and you took it with open arms."

"Is that all I am to you a deal? A new toy that you just _had_ to have, until you got bored?" Peter remained quiet. "But you have your shiny new toy now, you don't want me anymore."

"What makes you say that?" Pan said his head slightly turned,

"Let me leave."

"You know I can't do that."

"Yes, you can, just say the words and I'm gone. Out of your hair forever, like none of this ever happened."

"You know as well as I do that you can't leave, Jane." Peter reminded her.

"You made sure of that didn't you? You and the freaking waterfall!"

"Why do you want to leave so badly? I thought you loved it here, this was your favorite place." He gestured to the cave.

"People change, Peter, and I would rather die the moment I stepped off this island then spend the rest of eternity with you!" The words resonated in Peter's mind. Her glared at her, trying to figure her out.

"What happened to you?"

"I grew up." Jane turned walking out of the cave, Peter let her leave, he looked at the floor where she was standing to see his kiss on the ground being washed away by the stream.

**A/N: Did anyone catch the reference? If you've watched Peter Pan anything you should get this. But anyway, more Peter/Jane tension. Jane wants to leave Neverland, what do you think is going threw Peter's head? Review with your comments, likes and gripes! **


	4. Love is Like That

Pan and Felix were sharpening spears when a shutter went through Pan, "What is it?" Felix asked,

"Someone's leaving Neverland."

"Where? How shall we stop them?" Felix said, like the loyal follower he was.

"It's too late; don't worry Felix, we simply need to get word to our friends on the ground." Pan explained,

"In Storybrook?"

"They can handle this, besides all it does is move up our time table a touch. We need to get Henry ready; and I need to have a chat with our friend in the other cage." Pan said looking back at the cage. As Pan went to talk with Wendy, Jane returned to the camp.

"Look who decided to join us," Felix teased,

"Shut up Felix," Jane said, pulling her hood down. "A mermaid was here,"

"A mermaid?"

"Yea, I saw her with Rumplestiltskin and Regina on the beach, but I'm guessing you already knew that."

"Not in that detail. Pan was looking for you earlier."

"Why? He knows where I am, plus doesn't he have faith that I'll always come home to him." The sarcastic sweetness in her voice made Felix smile. Jane looked over at Henry, "Still sulking in the corner, I see. Pan hasn't showed him yet?"

"He will, Henry just needs the motivation."

"Well have fun with that." Jane said as Pan brushed past her and over to Henry.

"Care to take a stroll?" He asked,

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Henry said not turning to look at Pan. Pan kneeled down behind him,

"And why not Henry?"

"I think you're lying to me; my family is here on Neverland, I know it."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Does it matter?" Henry countered,

"No, it doesn't. But I'd be remiss if I didn't point out what does; your family, if they're here, why haven't they come for you?" Pan asked, Henry turned toward them,

"Maybe you're keeping them from me."

"Henry, I promise you, I'm not keeping your family prisoner." For once in his life Pan wasn't lying.

"Then why do you keep disappearing into the jungle? You're hiding something from me and I'm going to find out what it is!" Henry said before running into the forest. Felix and Jane walked over to Pan's side,

"I think it went well," Jane commented.

"It seems we are losing the boy,"

"He just requires..some effort. Given his lineage, I expect nothing less."

"Shall I bring the cage here?" Felix asked,

"No, I have a better idea." Pan said, motioning for Jane and Felix to follow him. "Head to the other side of the island and deliver the supplies." Pan ordered, knowing Henry would hear him, and follow Felix. Just as Jane was about to leave, Pan grabbed her arm.

"We need to talk."

"I'm kind of busy following your orders." Jane said, trying to pull her arm away but Pan was a lot stronger than her.

"I don't need you screwing this up."

"What makes you think I want to screw this up?"

"I know what you're trying to do Jane." Pan said,

"Oh, enlighten me, Peter, what exactly am I trying to do?"

"You want Henry to get you off the island." Pan said, Jane just laughed. "Off the island? Last I checked, you cursed me; I can't leave the island without you, it would seem. So killing you and leaving isn't an option.

"So what is your end game?"

"You like puzzles, Pan, figure it out." She smiled and was about to walk away when Pan grabbed her arm again, "Make sure Henry doesn't see where you're going." If she didn't know any better she would've believed he was genuinely concerned. But Jane knew better, she tore her arm away, "Fine."

After Henry had left Wendy's and Pan had gone to tell him of his plan to save magic, Pan left Jane to guard Wendy. Jane climbed up into the tree house, to see still young Wendy Darling in her bed.

"Hello Wendy." She smiled,

"Jane? You're still here?"

"Unfortunately," Jane said, sitting down on the bed beside her.

"You look different."

"Over a hundred years with someone will do that to you." The last time they'd seen each other, things were different, a lot different.

"So he's found what he's wanted." Wendy said, talking about Henry. Jane nodded, "How do you feel about it?" Jane smiled, Wendy was always the mother figure.

"The way I've always felt about it. I don't see why he needs it; the heart of the truest believer."

"He wants Henry to believe in him." Wendy explained,

"There are still people who believe in him." Jane said,

"Like you?" Jane didn't say anything. "After all this time, you still believe in him?" Jane remained quiet. "You love him, don't you?"

"I never stopped. Yeah, he pisses me off, but I don't know, he was a different person back then." Jane said, her hand automatically going to her necklace that was no longer there.

"People change." Wendy said,

"But they're still the same person underneath all that. Look at the Evil Queen and Rumplestiltskin, they're as evil as they come and they have people that care about them, that love them. Peter still has good in him; it's buried but it's in there."

"And that's why you want to leave?"

"You know what happened when I tried to leave. Peter is the only thing keeping me alive, I step off this island without him, I'm dead in 6 months. What he has planned for Henry will save us."

"It will kill Henry."

"Then that's the price we have to pay." Jane whispered,

"You've given up. You let him win." Wendy said,

"It's his game, Wendy! He calls the shots, he moves the pieces, he's preparing 3 moves ahead, he's already won! I've just made sure I'm on the winning team. Pan's kept me alive this long for a reason, otherwise I'd be in that box with you or worse.

"Your brothers are still alive and fighting for you. My family is dead, I don't have anyone fighting on my team anymore, so maybe it's time I surrendered." Jane said, she had given up, after her fight with Peter in Dead Man's Cave that was the last of her fight. She'd been on the island over 100 years, Pan made sure to shatter her belief in anyone else but him a long time ago.

"I promised I would help you get back to your brothers, I'm trying to stay true to my promises, Wendy." Jane reminded her,

"What about the promises you made to yourself?"

"I broke those the moment I fell in love with him."

**A/N: Well some inside into Jane, I thought it was nice. The promo for Think Lovely Thoughts (3x08) has me very excited! So tell me your thoughts/comments and all those things! **


	5. Truest Believer

Jane helped Peter and Henry move "sick" Wendy to the camp. They placed her on a cot to keep her warm, "How is she?" Henry asked, as Wendy coughed.

"I'm afraid she's getting worse." Peter said,

"But if I save magic, she'll live?"

"Yes, but more than that Henry, if you save magic you'll save us all. But to do it you have to truly believe." Pan explained.

"I do."

"Good, because we don't have much time, follow me." Henry followed Pan to the camp where the rest of the lost boys were gathered.

"My brothers! Tonight, the dream of Neverland will awaken from its slumber. Tonight, the heart of the truest believer will fulfill its destiny and with it our destiny. Tonight, Henry saves magic!" The lost boys cheered now that everything Pan had planned was coming to fruition. Pan looked back at Jane,

"What's wrong?"

"Are you sure this will work, this will save us?" Jane asked, her life was tied to Peter's, if this didn't work she was as good as dead. Peter took her face in his hands,

"It's going to work, Jane and then everything will be as it should be." He smiled at her, and left with Henry.

* * *

When Emma and the others had snuck onto Pan's camp to find Henry, they found Wendy instead, after Neal freed her they asked her about Henry.

"Hey Wendy, have you seen my son? His name is Henry."

"You have a son?" Wendy said,

"Yes, and he's not here." Jane said coming out of the woods. Everyone drew their swords at her, she didn't flinch, "Hello, Bae."

"Jane?" Neal said,

"He's not here,." Jane explained,

"Where is he?" Emma asked, Jane shrugged walking over to sit with Wendy.

"Pan needs his heart;did he say anything about the heart of the truest believer?" Neal asked,

"No, he never said anything about a heart." Wendy said,

"She's lying, she knows where Henry is." Rumple said, gripping his sword.

"Is that true?" Neal asked,

"You don't understand," Jane said,

"You're helping Pan?" Mary Margret said,

"He's keeping John and Michael alive, only if I do as he says."

"Whatever he's promised you, believe me, he will go back on his word." Rumple said,

"Why should I trust a man who abandoned his own son?" Wendy countered,

"Because your brothers did." Regina explained, "They trusted a woman named Belle, she helped us get this box that will help us defeat Pan."

"Pandora's Box?" Jane asked,

"How did you know?" David asked,

"I read about it in a story, it can trap him right? It won't kill him?" Jane said, Neal looked at her and knew exactly why she was scared.

"You still love him." Neal said, everyone looked at Jane,

"It's more than that, Pan is keeping me alive if he dies, I die." Jane explained, Neal kneeled down to them,

"We're going to save John and Michael, Wendy and Jane, we're going to get you off this island alive, I swear to God; but we need you to help us." Neal promised, Wendy and Jane looked at each other before Wendy spoke,

"Pan told Henry he needs his heart to save magic, it's a lie, he needs it to save himself." She explained,

"What do you mean?" Neal asked,

"Pan's dying," Jane said, "He needs the heart of the truest believer to absorb all the magic in Neverland. And when he does, he'll be immortal, all powerful."

"And what happens to Henry?" Mary Margret asked,

"Well, it's a trade, when Pan lives; Henry will die." Jane said.

"Where are they going?" Emma asked,

"Skull Rock, but Pan's with him, he's been awaiting lifetimes for this, he's going to expect you."

"But he won't be expecting you." Regina said,

* * *

Jane led them to Skull Rock, as they pulled up on the shore, Jane saw the protection spell Pan placed at the entrance,

"Those are Henry' shoes, you were right." Emma said to Jane before following the path only to be blown back by the barrier.

"Are you okay?" Neal said helping her up.

"I told you." Jane said,

"There has to be a way to break it." Regina said, sending a fire ball into it, to have be ricochet back at them.

"Try all you want but Pan's magic is too powerful, at least for you." Rumple said to Regina, then gestured for Jane to go first, she stepped through the barrier like it wasn't even there as did Rumple.

"How did you do that?" Emma asked,

"The spell prevents anyone who casts a shadow from entering." Jane explained,

"You don't have one, who weren't lying about ripping your shadow off." Neal said to Rumple,

"And Pan knows it, this isn't about keeping you out, it's about drawing me in. Pan knows I won't give up the chance to finish what I came here to do." Rumple explained, "I gave you my trust with the box, now I need it back." Neal was about to hand it to him but Regina snatched it.

"You better come through, Gold, or I'll make whatever Pan has planned for you look like child's play, do you understand me?" Regina threatened handing Rumple the box, then looked at Jane, "And you, I don't care what kind of puppy love feelings you have, if you betray us, I'll crush your heart and make you watch." Jane narrowed her eyes at Regina, not fazed by her threat.

"Your threats don't scare me, but I'll play along," Jane bowed quickly, "I wouldn't dream of betraying you, your majesty." Jane stood smiling as her and Rumple walked up the steps.

As Jane and Rumple walked the steps, he stopped her, "I hope you know who it is you're putting your faith in." Rumple said,

"If you're asking if I know who he really is, then yes, I do. I know all about that messed up family tree of yours. Do you honestly think after all this time, _this_," Jane motioned to the box, "This, will bring you peace? You have a family, the one thing your father never had or wanted, you have all of it."

"What about you? He doesn't care about you?" Rumple countered,

"He was capable of caring once; he cared about you, even if for a little bit, he cared." Jane said, continuing to walk.

As they got to the top, Pan was already waiting, "Hello, lady." Pan greeted Rumple,

"Where's Henry?"

"Oh, my great-grandson? You still haven't told the others who I really am, not even your own son. Why?"

"Because you're nothing but a coward to me." Rumple replied,

"We both know if that were true, I'd already be in that box."

"So what, you just led me up here, to talk to me?"

"No, to see you again, to give you one last chance. Stay with me, let this go," He motioned to the box, "We can start over,"

"Do you ever think I would be with you, to forgive you after you abandoned me." Rumple said,

"I'm disappointed, Rumple, after all these years I thought you'd be more understanding. Seeing as you did the same thing to your son." Pan explained, "You traded Baelfire for the power of a dagger and I traded you for youth. We're more alike than you think."

"We are nothing alike! I regretted leaving my son the moment I let him go, but you; you forgot about me."

"I never forgot about you! Why do you think I call myself Peter Pan?"

"Don't for one second think it's because you care about me." Rumple said,

"Oh but I do, give me the box and you'll see its true. We can make the fresh start you've always wanted." Pan said,

"Oh, I'll make a fresh start, just not with you." Rumple waved his hand over the box, but nothing happened. Pan smiled, Rumple did it again, nothing. "I don't understand."

"Cause you don't have it." Jane smiled, pulling the real Pandora's box from behind her.

"You switched them?" Rumple gasped,

"Clever isn't she? One of the many reasons I love her." Pan said, wrapping his arm around Jane's waist. Jane looked at him, she'd never heard him say it. She wasn't sure if she wanted to call him on his bluff or reveal in it. But she handed him the box none the less. "Thank you, sweetheart." Peter kissed her cheek quickly, before looking back at the box. "Now let's see what it can do." Pan waved his hand over it, it activated.

"No!" Rumple yelled but it was too late, the red mist from the box had frozen him, trapping him.

"Sorry Rumple, you had your chance, the choice was yours." The box locked with Rumple sealed inside. Pan handed the box back to Jane, placing a hand on her cheek, "It's time." He smiled, walking back over to Henry who was standing in front of the hour glass.

"What do I have to do?" Henry asked,

"You have to give me your heart, the heart of the truest believer." Pan explained,

"So, I have to believe?" Henry asked,

"No, Henry, you have to _give_ me your heart."

"What will happen to me?"

"You'll become the greatest hero ever!"

"You don't have to lie to me, I know all magic comes with a price. Saving it must come with one too. " Henry said, Peter paused, looking back at Jane,

"I won't lie to you Henry, there is a price..you have to stay here on the island with me. Neverland will become your new home. I know it's a huge sacrifice, but isn't it worth it?" Pan said,

"Heroes have to make sacrifices all the time, my family taught me that."

"And wont they be proud to see you now, because you're about to save them all," Jane said, "And this will help." Jane waved her hand over Henry's allowing him to rip out his heart. Henry looked down at his hand before plunging into his chest, pulling out his heart. It glowed with a golden shimmer, proving his heart was pure.

"Henry stop! Whatever Pan's telling you it isn't true." Neal said, as him, Emma and Regina ran up the steps.

"Oh good to see you too, Baelfire, and the Savior and the Evil Queen."

"Henry you need to get away from him now, he's trying to hurt you." Emma said,

"No, the heart of the truest believer, it will save magic, it'll save all of you!" Henry tried to make them see what he was doing was for the greater good.

"Henry, this isn't about magic. The only one he's interested in saving is himself." Regina said,

"That's not true!" Henry countered,

"Of course it isn't!" Pan moved in front of Henry to block them out.

"It is! Pan can't live without you dying! If you give him your heart it's going to kill you!" Neal said,

"Don't listen to them Henry, they're trying to stem your belief, but don't let them. Remember, every hero gets tested." Pan said,

"Henry," Emma said, "I know what being a hero looks like and this isn't it."

"Why would they lie?" Henry asked,

"Because that's why adults do." Jane answered, "You know that better than anyone."

"Henry you have to trust us," Emma pleaded,

"Trust? They know if you have your heart then you'll have to stay. They're being selfish because they don't want to lose you. I'm the only one who's been honest to you, who believed in you." Pan said,

"This is your choice, Henry, not theirs." Jane said, her and Pan both looked at the hourglass that was running low. "We're running out of time." Henry looked back at Neal, Emma and Regina,

"We believe in you, Henry." Neal said,

"Because we love you." Emma added

"More than anything," Regina smiled.

"I love you too," Henry smiled, "But I have to save magic, I'm sorry." Just as they yelled to stop, Henry shoved his heart into Pan's chest and collapsed to the ground. As magic surged through the island, a ripple of power surged in Pan, allowing him to fly.

**A/N: Part 1! Cause I wanted to wait till after the 2 week break to do this so it would be forever, so part two will be up Thursday! Cause that's when I have time to do stuff. So review with your thoughts/comments/quarrels/quelms and other Q words! **


	6. Hell Hath No Fury

**A/N: So quicky-note before we start ( I apologize in advance for my prissiness and to those this does not affect please scroll down. ) ; recently I've been told that Jane isn't a "good" character and that I need to make her "stronger" or that I this fic isn't following the show..bitch please, I literally watch the episode as I'm writing, don't tell me I'm not following the show. And as for Jane not being a "strong character", she's a teenager, it's the whole first love, obsession, do anything for that person thing. Those who know what I'm talking about understand this. And as for I don't know Jane, be quiet, just be quiet. She's MY character I can write her how I want, if you don't like it don't read it! Thank you.**

Jane could feel the power pulsating through Pan as well as the island itself. It was like a high; all that power just felt right.

"What the hell did you do to him?!" Emma demanded trying to save her now dead son on the ground, knowing she was helpless. Pan descended down to the floor,

"I didn't do anything, Emma. It was Henry; he gave me his heart of his own free will." Pan said, Emma stood drawing her sword.

"I can take it back from you!" Emma lunged at Pan but he was gone in the blink of an eye.

"I don't think you have it in you," Pan said now behind her, holding Pandora's Box in his hand. "Rumplestiltskin didn't, why should you?" Pan tossed the box in his hand like it was merely a toy.

"What did you do?" Neal asked,

"Why he's right in this box, safe and sound and out of the way. Unfortunately for you he can't hurt me anymore. And neither can you." Pan smiled, Emma swung her sword grazing his arm, Pan didn't even flinch.

"Really? How did that feel?"

"Like a tickle." Pan smiled, as power surged through him again. He grabbed Jane and they flew off toward the island.

* * *

Pan landed on the beach of the main land. "How do you feel?" Jane asked, feeling her feet touch solid ground.

"Exhilarating!" Pan shouted as more power surged, his body absorbing more of Henry's heart. "Raw power, it's the best feeling in the world!" Pan turned toward Jane taking her face in his hands, "Everything is falling into place, soon everything will be perfect." He smiled, Jane looked at him confused, she didn't know what he was talking about. This was to save Neverland, but it seemed like nothing had changed. But before Jane could ask him, his lips were on hers.

Almost 100 years together, he'd never even muttered a word of affection let alone a kiss. The closest thing to that was the acorn he gave her, but she knew that was to gain her trust. Pan didn't do anything without an ulterior motive. So what was this? He had her trust, loyalty, love. Was he high off the power?

She kissed him back, but before it could get any further he pulled away; disappearing into the night.

* * *

Jane wondered back to the camp, it was oddly quiet. She walked in to see the lost boys tied up and Henry still unconscious. She heard Emma speak, "Listen, we aren't going to hurt you. I know you're loyal to Pan and I get that, but you're making a terrible mistake. For a long time, I thought I was never going to find my family. I was an orphan, a lost girl, like you. But I was reminded today that I am not alone; that I have a lot of people that love me. If that can happen to me, it can happen to you."

"Pan is the only family we need." Felix said, staying his loyalty.

"Shut up Felix!" Jane said walking out into the open, "Go on," She said to Emma.

"Family doesn't do what he did. He lied to you, to make you do terrible things. He lied to Henry and made him give up his own heart." Emma explained,

"To save the island." One of the lost boys said,

"No, to save himself!" Emma said, Felix only smiled, not playing her game.

"Don't listen to her, Pan cared about all of us." He persuaded, Jane stopped him, "He doesn't." She said coldly, everyone looked at her, "But I thought-" Neal began,

"Yeah, well so did I. Pan only cared about himself, we all know it."

"How do you?" Emma asked,

"He kissed me." Everyone looked confused, "I've known Pan for a long time," Jae explained, "He only does things if they are too his advantage. Let's just say, I'm done with his crap." Jane said dryly, she looked at Emma. "Now what are you going to do about it?"

"We can take you home with us, to our land. You don't have to fear Pan anymore, until he absorbs the power of Henry's heart he can be stopped. You just have to tell us where he is." Emma said, Felix tried to stand, but Hook shoved him down.

"Leave now, while Pan still allows you to breathe. That's the only help you'll get." Felix threatened.

"His thinking tree." One of the lost boys said, "It's where he goes when he wants to be alone."

"Can you tell us where it is?" Emma asked,

"Yes," Jane cut in, walking over to Emma. "But you have to promise you'll take them with you when you leave."

"What about you?" Emma asked, Jane shrugged, "They deserve it more than me." Emma turned back to the lost boys.

"I promise, we are going home." Emma looked back at Jane, "All of us."

* * *

"It's right beyond this ridge," Jane explained as she led Regina, Emma and Mary Margret deep into the dark forest to Pan's thinking tree. Regina stopped when she saw Pandora's Box gently placed on a rock next to a large tree. Mary Margret went for the box when Regina stopped her, "Careful, Pan wouldn't have left it lying around for no reason."

"That is David's only way home, without Gold we're stuck here-" Just then thick vines wrapped around Mary Margret pulling her tight against the tree. The vines grabbed Emma and Regina as well leaving Jane untouched.

"You still at it?" Pan walked out from behind the tree, picking up Emma's sword. "Don't you know? Peter Pan never fails." He smiled walking over to Jane kissing her on the cheek as she handed him the box, "Thank you, sweetheart. Isn't she just first class? Almost as clever as me, fooling you into coming out here, quite brilliant actually." Pan smiled, "But then again you're mothers, quite tenacious about your offspring. But if you want to see Henry, I'll tell you there's only one place you'll be reunited; in death."

"You lied to us!" Emma growled at Jane,

"I didn't lie to anyone, savior. I led you to Pan's hideout, hell I led you straight to what you wanted." Jane smiled, Regina and Emma struggled against the vines, but they only wrapped tighter.

"Having trouble moving?" Pan teased, "Not surprising seeing where you are? You see what's hastening your demise is your regret." He explained.

"What are you talking about?" Emma demanded,

"This tree is the sight of a very important event for me; I abandoned my boy here." He explained.

"You have a son?" Regina said,

"I'm a lot older than I look." Pan said, glaring at Regina.

"Believe me, I was shocked too," Jane said, twirling the box in her hands.

"If you have a son, then you must regret losing him too." Emma said, thinking she'd figured it out.

"But I don't! Quite the opposite actually," He walked over plucking the box from Jane's hands. "See I have him all boxed up, so I don't lose him again." He explained.

"Rumplestiltskin is your son?" Regina stated,

"How is that possible? Your-" Mary Margret started,

"Younger than him?" Pan finished, "Not really, just like you and your daughter."

"You're a fraud," Regina said, "Your magic is weakened, you can't even hurt us, let alone Rumplestiltskin?"

"You're right, but that's why I'm here. This tree will protect him until my power is restored and then, well, then I get to have some real fun." Pan said, holding up the sword to Regina. "And then I won't have to worry about my child ever again; something we will all soon have in common." Emma struggled against the vines, but they only got tighter.

"There has to be another way." She stated,

"And you're not going to get to me; see this tree attacks the regret inside anyone who comes here and you, you've got plenty." Pan said pointing at Emma.

"My only regret is not taking a better shot at you when I had a chance." Emma threatened.

"Oh that's not all is it, savior? Remember I have your son's heart inside me, I can feel just how much you've let him down time and time again." Pan said,

"Leave her alone!" Mary Margret shouted,

"Oh maybe he should," Jane said walking in front of her, "She never could be a good mother, just look at the example you set. Abandoning her for 28 years!"

"Are you finished?" Regina cut in,

"Last words from the Queen, perhaps a death bed confession seeing as you have the most to regret of all." Pan said, taking a step back to enjoy this.

"There's one problem with that." Regina began, "I did cast a curse that destroyed an entire population; I have murdered; I've done some terrible things and I should be over flowing with regret but I'm not." Regina smiled as the vines weakened allowing them to go free. "Because it got me my son." Just then Pan, fell to the ground. Jane stood behind him with Henry's heart in her hand. She stepped over him, handing the heart to Regina. Jane looked down, snatching Pandora's Box from the floor handing it to Regina as Pan struggled for strength.

Regina, Emma and Mary Margret went back to Hook's ship, while Jane stayed behind, enjoying the sight of Pan fallen. Jane kneeled down in front of him, "Hurts doesn't it? Having your heart ripped from your chest. Now you can somewhat feel what I've gone through having to be stuck with you for the past 100 years." Peter glared at her, his magic weak. "You know Pan, you got cocky. Giving me an acorn to gain my trust and love was one thing; but a kiss. Oh no, that set off all the red flags; because you see, you're incapable of feeling anything for anyone but yourself. Which is why you don't have any real friends.

"You had everything anyone could ever need and want. Youth, a home, the loyalty of those around you, love. And yet you wanted more, you craved more and in doing so, you lost everything else with the drop of a hat. And that's why you'll always be alone." Jane smiled, grabbing Pan's chin, kissing him quickly before standing and headed back to Hook's ship where she could finally go home.

* * *

Jane ran onto the ship to see the lost boys sitting around talking about what their lives will be like in Storybrooke. Looking over she saw Henry, alive and well.

"Lookin' good for a dead man." She smiled,

"My mom told me what you did to Pan. I know what he meant to you." Henry said, apologetic in his voice.

"Believe me, it was _way_ overdue." Jane smiled, ruffling Henry's hair as he left below deck to rest.

* * *

As Henry lay resting in Hook's quarters, Peter stepped out of the shadows, pulling out his knife. "I'm sorry it had to come to this, Henry."

"W-What are you doing?"

"I wanted your heart Henry, but your mother took it away from me. She took everything from me, and now I want it back." Pan reached to take Henry's heart but Regina's spell prevented him, the magic burning him as he tried. "Oh how clever," Pan said, he reached grabbing Henry's shadow, ripping it from his body.

"What are you doing?!" Henry groaned as his shadow was slowly and painfully pulled from him.

"Blood magic works both ways, father." Rumple said, activating Pandora's Box trapping Pan. Not before Pan switched bodies with Henry, trapping Henry inside the box.

On deck, Regina trapped the shadow in the sail of Hook's ship, allowing it to travel out of Neverland. Jane looked over at Felix, offering him a plate of food, he turned away.

"You're a trader." Felix said to her, Jane only laughed, "I did what I had to do to survive, Felix. I didn't sell out."

"I stayed loyal to Pan!" Felix argued.

"I want to go home!" Jane countered. "Don't you want to go home Felix? Neverland is for dreams, we deserve a real home, a real bed. Pan couldn't give us that, we only thought he could."

"Love, this is what this is about? He'll never love you so you ripped out his heart?" Felix said,

"He ripped out mine." Jane said, wanting to slap Felix across the face, "So now we're even." Jane walked away, not wanting to stoop down to Felix's level. He wasn't going to listen, Felix would be loyal to Pan till the day he died. But then again, so would she.

**A/N: Jane took a 180! Freaking ripping out hearts and crap! Well not really, but they say hell hath no fury then a woman scorned. So tell me your comments/likes/gripes and other words! **


End file.
